Content creation and/or delivery devices may utilize gaze tracking systems to enable a user to interact with the devices via the user's gaze. In some examples, a user may switch between two or more different user interfaces and/or content streams, delivered by a single device or multiple devices, by changing a location of the user's gaze.
In one example, a user may be interested in two football games and may display both games on a single television. A first game may be displayed in the entire television screen, while the second game is displayed in a smaller inset window near one corner of the screen (such as a “picture-in-picture” feature). The user's gaze location may determine which of the two games occupies the entire screen. Accordingly, when the user looks at the second game displayed in the inset window, that content stream may be enlarged to occupy the entire screen. The content stream of the first game then may be displayed in the smaller inset window.
Movement of a user's eyes, however, may not always correspond to a user's intention to control such a device. For example, a flash of light or other visual distraction in the game displayed in the inset window may cause the user to glance at the window. The displays of the two football games may then be switched, despite the user having no intention to perform such a switch.